Pepper and Tony play Tennis
by Steeleafan
Summary: First Tony plays against Pepper then Rhodney and Happy show up and play against them. Tony/Pepper for SHO Fourth of July special. I did another chapter because it seemed like some people might want to know what happened next.
1. Pepper winsat EVERYTHING

**I don't own anything and the reason Tony is Sexy Titanium Man is because in the movie he says that the suit is made out of titanium and not Iron. Yeah.**

**SexytitaniumMan:** Hey Miss Pots..you should take a break

_assistantPots:_ and what pre tell do you think I should do?

**SexytitaniumMan:** well there is an open Tennis court just a few miles

away..just waiting for me to take you on

_assitantPots:_ Is that a Challenge?

**SexytitaniumMan:**yes of course it is Miss Pots..

_assistantPots:_ Then I suppose I have no other choice but to accept to

beating your ass

**SexytitaniumMan:**did you just type ass Miss Pots?

_AssistantPots: _and if I did?

**SexytitaniumMan:**I would be shocked

_assistantPots: well Mr.Stark be shocked by all means..and quite typing your wasting time_

_**SexytitaniumMan **has logged off_

"SHIT!" Miss Pots shouted Tony had beat her to her own point...before she could even tell him what it was..._I better get my ass over there or he'll start saying he had more points before I even arive._

It was after all the fourth of July...Mr.Stark prided himself on the glories of the United States in war at least he used to. Pepper was concentrating on the road and going as fast as she could. She looked at the car next to her's and was shocked. Who was driving ,but Mr. Stark himself. He rolled down his window and she rolled down her's neither slowing down.

"Well Miss Pots..care for a race?" He asked

" yeah eat my dust Mr. STARK!" Pepper shouted. She then sped past him. Tony was right behind her.

"Oh yeah?" Tony asked her just a tad in front of her.

"yeah" Pepper was now way ahead of him. She beat him to the Tennis Court. She got out of the car to meet a car speeding up to her she jumped and held onto the top of her car.

"..told ya Mr. Stark" Pepper smiled the biggest smile she could muster.

"yeah never figured you were the racing type.."Tony smiled trying to be as sexy as possible. Miss Pots didn't seem to notice.

"yeah well things change Mr. Stark I can be anything I want" Miss Pots smiled her sexiest smile. This Mr. Stark noticed. He was wondering when she decided to change her attitude.

"well lets get to this game here "Pepper smiled.

"may the best man win" Tony said sarcastically.

"excuse me?" Pepper asked.


	2. TOny and Pepper's tennis match

"Well Miss Pots..I have to say if ever before I asked you to play Tennis instead of work you would have done everything in your power to get out of it.." Tony said seriously.

"If you must know I was planing on it..but Jarvis made a bet with me don't ask me how a A.I. Can do that..he's your not mine anyway he told me he didn't think I could loosen up so I decided to prove him very very wrong indeed." Pepper smiled.

"oh you see that does make sense because you aren't one to be called a chicken are you Miss Pots?" Tony asked.

"not if it's something completely unreasonable..then I would never accept.." Pepper nodded.

"so if I dared you to freach kiss me?" Tony asked grinning.

"I'd say keep dreaming" Pepper smiled. She picked up a racket and Tony followed suite.

Tony picked up a ball and hit it with his racket. Pepper reached and hit it back. Tony ran over to the ball and hit it. This was getting intense and quick. The two could think of nothing but where the ball was in relation to their rackets. They kept going never missing...neither of them ever looking away from the ball.

"well Miss Pots..compition is a strong suite I see?" Tony smiled

"yep and I would pay attention or you might just loose to a girl AGAIN" She grinned.

They kept going the ball never fell then out of the corner of his eye Tony saw two people he wanted to play against. When Pepper hit the ball he caught it in his hand. Pepper looked over greatfully to the two gentlemen just outside the gate. Rhodney and Happy.

"You two should try and play against us.." Tony smiled.

"don't you think that might be un fair?" Rhodney asked.

"well I see what you mean because I'm just soooo powerful" Tony's head was swelling.

"no...because I mean were playing against a GIRL" Happy said

"isn't that suicide Tony?" Happy asked.

"are you saying Miss Pots can't take you on?" Tony asked giving Pepper a look. She glared at Happy and Rhondy then glanced at Tony.

"shall we show them how it's done?" Pepper asked.

"always have shown them we always have" Tony smirked and the games begin.


	3. Tony wins at all

Tony joined Pepper on the other side of the court while Rhodny and Happy went to the other side.

Happy and Rhodney took their rackets. Pepper smiled her sexy smile at Tony and nodded that she was ready for him to hit the ball and so he did. Then Happy reached for it and so did Rhodny then ended up topling over each other. Pepper surpressed a giggle. Tony just let it all out...laughing like a highina...one of his many talents.

Rhodney got back up and hit the ball with his racket glaring at Happy in the process. Pepper hit it back

and Happy tried to get it failing again.

"WOW that's what I call talent" Pepper smiled.

"yeah Happy.." Tony added.

"come on Happy step it up" Rhondey chimed in. Happy slumped.

"I'm trying" Happy tried to smile.

Happy then hit the ball over Pepper's head..Tony was behind her..really close. She could feel his body against her and he leaned in to hit the ball. It hit the ground on the other end. Pepper turned her head up and looked into Tony's eyes for a split second before he moved away and hit the ball back to Rhodney who wasn't that horrible. He actually hit it back a few times. Happy tried to join in but he couldn't hit a darn thing. Rhodney dropped the ball more then he hit it. Pepper and Tony never missed. There were the most perfect team ever.

"Wow...you two are golden" Rhodney said not trying to build Tony's pride.

"we know" Tony smiled pulling Pepper close. She could smell his breath it smelled of bacon. He could smell her's smelling of banana cream. Pepper touched the hand on her shoulder and hit the ball at the same time. She felt a small spark from Tony's hand.It was getting darker.

"hey you guys want to check out the fireworks with us?" Tony asked.

"no I don't think so Tony I'm pretty tired" Happy shrugged.

"yeah me too" Rhodney smiled weakly. When they were both out of sight Pepper spoke.

"what do you mean us?"


	4. loveworks

"I mean me you...a blanket my roof...a bottle of shampane..."Tony smiled.

"well...Jarvis isn't here to form of bet with me.." Pepper tried to escape. Tony pulled her into a hug.

"yeah your not getting away so quickly..go change...please" Tony smiled

"FINE!" Pepper shouted trying to sound as if she minded. She drove herself home. Opened her door.

Her cell rang it was Tony telling her to hurry. She ran to the bedroom. She looked in her closet and grabbed the nearest dress. It was the blue one. She remembered deoderent and hurried to her car.

She drove as if she was racing Tony again. When she got there she saw Tony already on the roof.

"DAMN Miss Pots...I said you looked fabulous...but wow my breath is gone.." Tony smiled

"okay Tony enough how do I get up there?" She asked him.

"you climb up the net right there" He smiled pointing at it.

"oh yeah...GREAT!" Pepper sighed she was in heels.. As she climbed up Tony chuckled as he looked down. She reached the roof.

"would ya help?" She asked he leaned over and took her hands pulling up.

"you know I had the most magnificent view...I didn't want to lift you up" Tony smirked. Pepper playfully punched his arm. She fixed her dress as she seated herself on the painfully small blanket.

"There's another blanket there why can't we each have one?" Pepper asked. Tony raised his eye brows at her.

"Pepper that one is us to share...when we get cold" Tony smirked.

"care for some shapane?" He asked. He leaned in and she couldn't breath. She tried to speak. Her lips parted and she tried to breath. Her eyes closed and she tried to think. Then his lips crushed her's. There was no room to think. They were happily unaware that a firework went off right in front of them. It turned from pink to blue. Pepper pulled away from Tony. He pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear.

"I love you"


	5. WAIT WHAT HUH EXUSE ME

Pepper looked at him as if for the first time.

"wait wait What?" She looked into his eyes.

"I said..I..I" Pepper just looked at him pledingly.

"love me?" She asked. He showly nodded his head as if in defete.

"you look as if it's new to you" Pepper smiled playfully.

"yeah..never happened to me before.." Tony said almost shyly. Pepper smiled at him and kissed his cheek. Tony touched the place on his cheek where her lips just were.

"wow Tony never saw this side of you.." Pepper smiled.

"God Pots..put me out of missery already" Tony said frustrated.

"fine but I was having so much fun" She smiled. She leaned in and kissed him..like there was no way it was onesided.

"yeah...your Tony stark...and every girl loves you..but they just can't compete cause you love me back...I love you too Tony Stark" she smiled. He grabbed the blanket and covered the two of them.

Pepper decided to take her roll as girlfriend and so she curled up closer to Tony. She pulled his arms around her and placed her head on his chest. He looked down on her and smiled.

"I never expected there was a way in hell that anyone could feel this happy" Tony smiled.

"You havn't seen anything yet" Pepper smiled promising answers to that reponse.


End file.
